


Look at me III

by AlexxaSick



Series: Look at me [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick





	Look at me III

“Do not kiss me Ninomiya I’m not your fucking girlfriend.” Nino smiled and pressed his forehead against Jun’s, breathing hard. The sheets were warm against his skin and the other Idol’s body was all heat beneath his. Nino didn’t try to kiss him again he nuzzled his neck instead.

They had arrived at the apartment after successfully parking the van in the building’s parking lot. Both Jun and Nino had taken a quick shower, and then he had taken him to bed by the hand, pulling on top of himself, making the magician straddle his hips. And he complied, smiling, his heart pounding hard against his ribs as he felt MatsuJun’s eyes trail his body in the faint light of the lamps on the nightstands.  Then he had leaned to push his lips against his.

As Nino licked his nipples, Jun stretched his arm to turn off the lights. He stopped immediately, “Don’t… Look at me…” He said sitting up “Look at me, okay?”

“Yeah” he answered resting both of his hands on the gamer’s knees. “Touch yourself then”

Nino licked his fingers before reaching his shaft and start pumping it slowly. “I knew you liked to watch” he said Looking into Jun’s eyes traveling his body and shivered as the hands on his knees started moving, caressing his thighs and reaching his hand, slowing the pace of its movements, until he stopped. MatsuJun’s lips were slightly parted and his tongue darted to lick his own lips before he guided Nino to start pulling again, very slowly.

Jun threaded his fingers onto his free hand, making small circles with his thumb on his palm. “Do you want me to touch you?” the gamer asked still fascinated with Jun’s stare.

“Not, yet” Jun slapped the hand jerking him and pulled him by the hips, Nino was now straddling him around the chest, hi knees pulled apart further than before. The younger man’s tongue darted out again this time making contact with his cock making him hiss and toss his head.  He swirls his tongue on the head of the shaft and Nino tried to push his dick further into his mouth but he’s held by the hands in his hips. He groans in frustration. “You already came once tonight, don’t be greedy Ninomiya…” he said letting his breath blow gently on the cock in front of his face.

“Let me….”he moaned when Jun’s lips attached to his cock “...touch you...” he sighed a while later after he regained enough wits to speak again.

“What do you want to do? I told you I’m not your girlfriend; you don’t need to touch me. “

They looked into each other’s eyes for a while, even if he was on top of Jun it was the younger one who was in control. And he melted again when the lips brushed against his cock again. Nino closed his eyes and put his hands over Jun’s, feeling an orgasm creeping up his belly, as the man under him swiveled his tongue.

MatsuJun moved his hands to Nino’s buttocks, letting his fingers dig the flesh almost painfully; Nino keened and dug his nails into Jun’s skin.

“Ne… Matsumoto…” he panted

“Mmmh?”  The younger guy uttered looking at him but not ceasing to lick and suck.

“I’m going to come all over your face if you keep that up.”

“Rea~lly?” He said after releasing the cock.

“It would make a beautiful sight”

It happened too fast to catch up what Jun was doing. He just suddenly found himself on his back with Jun’s cock dangerously close to his anus legs wide spread, he tried to push back the younger idol but he was taller and stronger so he couldn’t.

“Don’t Hurt ME!” Nino heard himself saying in a whiney voice he regretted the moment the words left his lips. Jun smiled sweetly as if he wasn’t about to penetrate his band mate.

“You know?” Jun said pulling back his hips and nuzzling his mate neck while he spoke. “You’re being way more vocal with me that you were with your girlfriend, do you realize that?” Nino gulped, arched his neck to allow him to the skin of his neck more easily.

“Does it bothers you?”

“Why would it bother me?”

“It bothers her, that’s why I don’t do it with her” Jun sat up between Nino’s legs pushing them wider apart.

“I like it.” He answered. He had something in his hand. Something the magician didn’t know where it had come from. He soon knew it was lube, as MatsuJun fingers circled his hole gently. “Did you really think I’d do you raw?”

“You are the DoS, aren’t you?”

“I like to have control, but not to actually hurt…” he muttered as his first finger dug unto Nino. The smaller man grunted, the burning feeling in his rear was painful but far from unpleasant. Jun touched his lips with his free hand as he enjoyed the sight of the effects his digit was causing.

“I knew it… you like to watch”

“Shut up” The younger Idol said pulling and pushing a little harsh, making him squirm and toss his head. He added a second finger inside Nino, and as soon he felt him relax started twisting and scissoring trying to find the spot, when the magician  idol arched his back and keened he knew he had found it.

The dark cell phone left in Jun’s night stand started to ring. Both stopped and looked at it. “It must be her” Nino said reaching for the phone.

“Are you going to answer?” Jun asked making him twitch in pleasure when his free fingers curled around the neglected cock and he thumbed the pre-cum on the head. He had already pressed the button.

“Hey honey” they were staring at each other’s eyes, and Jun tried pulling one time turning his hand to make him squirm. “No, I’m at Jun’s” He said, actor after all was keeping his panting at bay, even if he felt how the taller man moved his fingers inside him, he only closed his eyes all his concentration in contain his moaning and keening. “Drinking.” He bit his lip making a pleasured grimace pushing the phone into the pillow as he panted lightly before answering “I won’t drive drunken baby, I’ll stay in the couch.” He bit his lips a little bit harder as Jun’s mouth attached again to his shaft. “I love you too, sleep tight” he said pressing the button and tossing the phone. Jun pushed a third finger inside the magician and smirked pulling apart from the cock. “Ah… Jun now, please…” the other man looked at him while he begged, still with that cocky face “…please…” he slurred his words trying to make the man do something.

At last after a whole minute of waiting MatsuJun took out his fingers from him and rolled a condom on his own cock, smearing some lube and jerking off a couple of times before watching Nino’s face he placed his hands on the back of the older man’s knees en pushed them up and apart guiding his dick to the entrance and started to push in observing closely his band mate’s face.

Nino was tossing his head and pursing his eyes shut, unsure to what to do with his hands he clawed the sheets beneath his body and let out a long, high pitched moan out of his throat. Jun let the final bit of his shaft in, in one go. “Kazu…are you okay? Want me to pull out?” he asked in a trembling voice, feeling the tightness burn around his cock.

“Oh, it hurts.” The shorter man mumbled. “No, don’t move, give me a second” Jun leaned and put his forehead on Nino’s, smelling the sour and sweet scent of sweat on him. “Move…Now” The younger complied and pulled out a little bit before ramming against the rear making the other scream. “Don’t stop now Matsumoto!” he cried encouraging him.

Nino forced himself to stop clutching the sheets to push a finger between Jun’s lips feeling the tongue, and the other around his length to start stroking, as Jun felt the hole close even more around him he came sucking on the finger in his mouth without realizing he was doing it, just feeling the warmth of Nino’s cum on his chest before collapsing on top of him.  

As soon as the afterglow cleared from his head Nino put his hand to his face, and laughed. “Amazing Matsumoto, standing ovation” he said still laughing.

“What are you saying jerk” Jun said sitting up on the bed still between his legs. The magician squirmed until he reached his phone.

“Did you hear that honey?” MatsuJun face fell and his eyes went wide in disbelief. “I know baby, okay sleep well, nighty-nite” he turned to the man kneeled between his legs grinning. “She said thank you and I’m next.” Jun still gaped at him, unable to talk, move or anything for a while. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You planned this all along…”

“No I didn’t… Not exactly, I told her I’d tried to get into your pants” Nino said, as he stopped smiling, getting on his knees so he could get nearer to him. “I didn’t know it would work”

“So all the keening and the whining were just for show?” MatsuJun was looking really upset by then.

“No, I meant it, it was amazing” the slighter man locked his hands behind Jun’s neck getting his face as close as he felt was safe. “Amazing” he repeated and the younger idol averted his eyes, looking a little less annoyed. So Nino continued, “And I want to kiss you, even if you are not my girlfriend” he pushed his face closer to him, looking for his eyes, “I want to, so badly, Jun, please…” MatsuJun looked up to his band mate’s eyes and closed the distance between their lips.

They pulled away and started cleaning the mess of a bed they had left behind, and themselves, once Matsujun was satisfied they lied on clean sheets and lights off.

“So drinking was a code for…?” Jun asked in the dark.

“We’re getting busy right now” Nino answered in a giggly voice as he rolled closer to him.

“And sleeping on the couch?”

“We’re getting laid”

“And what if I would only make up”

“I’d answer I’m just tipsy I can drive home” Nino laughed and shifted closer so he could feel Jun’s skin against his.

“Don’t cling, I’m not your…”

“No, you’re not…  I want to be near my lover nonetheless.” He interrupted taking Jun’s hand in his.

“Do you really want me to do your girlfriend” Nino didn’t answer at once, he took his time tracing his hand over Jun’s abs.

“No, I’ll talk her out of it… I rather have you and her all to myself…”

“While you’re throwing yourself to whoever takes you?”

“Oh she can throw herself to whoever takes her, just not you… and you can do whoever you want to, just not her…” Jun frowned, Nino’s perspective of relationships had always confused him, he mentally shrugged after a while in silence. Then the magician added in a dreamy voice, “and just so you know, you’re not whoever”


End file.
